


Please don't leave me..

by IAmGoingToHell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: How Do I Tag, K I S S, Loki is Sorry, M/M, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor wont stop grabbing lokis damn hair, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but he really isnt hes just really sad, thor is a soft bean now, thor is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmGoingToHell/pseuds/IAmGoingToHell
Summary: They beat Thanos. Everyone returned, Except Loki.Thor has left to the Stark Towers to hide away in his deep depression, when he has one particular dream (or nightmare).He is left in his ocean of tears.  Not caring anymore. He stops taking care of himself. Stops eating. Stops cleaning himself. He even stopped speaking for a short time (but of course Tony fixed that.).One afternoon, Thor gets a important visitor. One that makes his heart leap. One that makes him want to bash their skull in but hug them all at once. One that makes him admit something he never wanted to...





	Please don't leave me..

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I don't even know. This is my first work and I have no idea how people are gonna feel. I hop you enjoy though? -Nat

Thor laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, still mourning over the death of his brother. His dear friend that had tried to stab him one-too-many times. (Not that it really mattered to him. He actually missed it.) He had awoke because another dream of his brother returning and wrapping Thor in a big hug, before turning to ash in his arms. Thor wiped an tear off his face and let out a shaking breath. He sat up slowly and shook his head, "He is dead. He _won't_ come back... Not like the others..."

"And who says so?" Thors head shot up and he met the deep green eyes of his brothers. "You." He growled slightly and stood up. As he walked over to this damned Loki, the man put his hands up and backed up like he was frightened.

"H-hey! L-look lets-" Loki was now backed up against the wall. " _Please_.. Don't hurt me..." his voice was small and had a panicked tone to it.

Thor scoffed, His brother was pleading for him to not hurt him. "I'm done letting you rule over my dreams you- You damn trickster!" Loki let out a yelp as Thor grabbed a fistful of his raven hair and slammed him into the wall. "T-Thor!" Thor growled again, lightning sparking between his fingers and his eye becoming a glowing blue.

"I s-see you still know that little handy trick." The man looked frightened, but Thor shook his head. "Why! WHY!" He pushed him into the wall again and a small tear ran down his cheek, but he still wore that terrifying scowl.

The smaller man moved his hand up to Thors cheek and sighed, "You are _so full of yourself.._ " When Thor grip on his hair was loosened, Loki pulled him into a hug. When Thor didn't hug back, Loki pulled away and looked up at the blonde. Hid is eyes were met with Thors only.

"Please don't leave me again..." Thor choked out as tears ran down his flushed cheeks.

Loki smiled weakly and put his hand on his brothers warm cheek. "Never again..."

As his sentence came to an end, Loki slowly disappeared and Thor fell onto the ground, his back against the foot of the bed frame. Thor pulled his knees to his chest, sobbing. Letting the ocean of tears fall as they needed until he fell asleep, leaning against the bed. 

 

Months passed, and Thor hadn't left his room. Tony or one of the others had brought him food and water but he wouldn't eat until he wanted to.

His beard had grown long and had a few white hairs poking through the blonde. His hair was about medium length and messy. Sometimes Tony would come into the room and clean it up while Thor sat on the bed, staring mindlessly at the wall. A few times Tony even had to drag him into the bathroom and undress him so he would shower.

"C'mon big guy, You need to shower again before you start smelling like ass and onions." Thor let out a soft chuckle for the first time in awhile, looking at Tony as he walked into the room. "I don't need help showering anymore Stark. I've been perfectly fine on my own."

Stark nodded slowly, "Oh, Yeah so that's why your beard is that long hm? And your hair? I don't blame you for wanting to grow it back. And is that why you're living in MY tower?" Thor rolled his eyes at this and Tony nodded, "That's what I thought. Now go take a shower." And with that, the playboy walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Thor shook his head and a small smile danced across his lips. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it onto the floor. "Thor sir, Boss has alerted me to tell you that you have an important visitor. And Stark does NOT look happy." Friday spoke suddenly, making the god jump.

"By the gods, Tell Stark to send whoever up, I have a shower to get to." Thor ran a hand through his greasy, long hair.

Not to long after, his door opened slowly. "Hello- Hell, look at this mess." Thor didn't have to turn around to know who it was, the voice made his heart start beating faster and made anger fill his belly.

                                                                                                          

"You bastard! Let go of my hair you big idiot!" The small raven haired man smacked at Thors chest. "I came for a visit! To see my damn brother! This is not how it was supposed to go!"

Thor shook his head slightly and looked at his clock. "No. No! You are NOT REAL!" Thor moved his hand and tightened the grip around his throat.

"N-norns T-Thor!" Loki grabbed onto his brothers bicep and dug his nails into him. "L-let go!" Thor saw the mans face turn a slight shade of purple and he dropped him.

Loki fell to the ground and heaved while holding his throat. "I AM real Thor. I-" Thor cut him off with a growl "No, This has happened one-too-many times for me to believe that you are real."

Loki slowly stood up and dusted off invisible dust and dirt. "By the gods you are the biggest idiot I know."

Thor put a hand on Loki's chest and pressed him hard into the wall. "Prove it."

Loki looked like he was lost and confused at where he was, "Pardon?"

Thor's one eye turned a glowing blue, "Prove. It."

Loki nodded and tried to think, "I think my appearance would have proved it enough but- of course- It hasn't." Thor pressed him into the dark red wall harder. "Hell Ok! okay!" Loki sighed and looked his brother in the eyes. He went to move closer but pouted, "Don't make me do this!" Loki whined but Thor didn't move.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Whatever you bigot." He grabbed the back of his brothers neck and pulled them together, into a kiss.

It took Thor to do anything, but Loki didn't move. His eyes were wide but he slowly shut them and he kissed back gently. The kiss lasted awhile before either of them made another move. Loki was the first and he tangled his fingers in his brothers golden hair. Thor followed shortly after, putting both hand onto the small mans waist and deepening the kiss.

Thor felt Loki's other hand move to his side and he felt a sharp blade of cold metal press against his side, " _Don't_ ruin this moment." A soft chuckle was received from the raven and the metal clattered against the floor. "Couldn't help myself dear brother."

Loki wrapped his arms around his brothers neck and pressed their lips together once more. "Don't you have a shower?" Thor smirked and shook his head. "I should be fine." Loki pulled away slightly and looked at his brother. "So NOW you don't want to leave?"

Thor looked into his brothers beautiful green eyes and shook head as he slowly started to tear up, "I don't want to leave you again.." Loki frowned slightly and ran his fingers through Thors hair. "I'm not planning on it brother."

A tear slid down his cheek and Thor shook his head, "W-what if this is just a dream? And I wake to find you not here? I.. You have left me too many times.. Please don't go this time.." Loki's eyes widened slightly, "I- I'll stay if you say it.."

Thor looked down and a blush spread across his cheeks. Part of him was screaming at him to just say the three damn words and get it over with but another part didn't want to admit his love for his brother. Adopted or not. "I.. I don't know if I can.." Thor looked back up to his brother, searching his eyes for help.

" C'mon brother. I swear to stay.. Just say it. No tricks." Loki was begging him, if Thor didn't say it, he didn't mean anything in the kiss.

Thor sighed and locked their lips together. After the kiss ended, he grabbed Lokis neck and pressed their foreheads together.

                                                                                                         _"I love you Loki..."_

**Author's Note:**

> UUUUUUUUAAAHHHH ITS DONE! This was kind of hard for me to write but I did. I was listening to depressing music while writing but its not THAT depressing I guess. ANways- I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or a kudos! Love you bunches! -Nat


End file.
